


Instant Stars

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is balancing the checkbook when a thought occurs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/gifts).



> Follows "Bread and Circuses" and implies an established relationship.

"Almost wish I'd've recorded our little stint in the cell," Leonard groused, tallying his cred balance after having transferred a huge chunk to his daughter to cover some expenses for 'field studies'.

He didn't even have to turn around to know Spock's eyebrow had risen from its serene pose in the saturnine face. It still stroked something within Len's soul that Spock would voluntarily come to his quarters for mere company. But, really, it made logical sense that Spock didn't need Len's human agitation in his own quarters.

"Elaborate," Spock invited.

Leonard chuckled. "Do you know what the bootleggers would have paid for footage of us behind bars? We'd've been an overnight success in the DKE* at least!"

"Logically this plan would only work if one had contacts among the disreputable class of merchants who trade in such activities," Spock answered after a brief pause to follow the half-strung connections of his friend's words.

"Who says I don't? That Romulan Ale is not synth," Leonard reminded, before putting his PADD away to come and resume their nightly ritual of teaching one another their cultures.

"A point."

**Author's Note:**

> *DKE = Damned Klingon Empire, a euphemism from Pawns and Symbols if I recall correctly.


End file.
